


Appraisal

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yoochun wants to take the next step in their relationship, Jaejoong just has to make sure it's perfect, and they somehow accidentally rope Junsu along the way. (rule 63, pwp fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appraisal

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** rule 63, femslash, threesome (f/m/f), slight age gap kink (ages being: 30/25/23), explicit sex that includes: mild bondage, fingerfucking, oral, comeplay, and mild use of toys. this work is unbeta'd.

-

They’ve been dating for six months now. An entire half of a fiscal year.

Their beginnings are like any office romance:

He’s in charge of the company’s hedge fund managers on the west side of the building, she works as a financial consultant for Human Resources  on the east side, and they meet at the elevators at eight in the evening on a Thursday.

‘Working late?’ she asks him with a smile.

Jaejoong cringes, wishes his work shirt wasn’t crumpled and his tie wasn’t loose around his neck right now. ‘Actually, I fell asleep on my couch.’

He makes her laugh with that – and it’s a lovely sound, only interrupted by the ugly chirp as the elevator doors open.

‘Want to get coffee to wake up?’ she asks him. An hour later, and Jaejoong is very much in love.

-

So they’ve been dating for six months now.

Yoochun is twenty-five and owns twelve matching skirt and blazer combinations – grey and pastel blue and deep purple and a striking blood red among the illustrious collection. Underneath each blazer, she also has an assortment of blouses – buttons ups or flowing silk or soft, soft cotton blends. They’re her self-imposed uniform, taken off during the weekends when Jaejoong has her on the couch, teasing her about her ugly Christmas sweater she’s wearing instead as he nips at her neck, feeling her fingers thread through his hair, arching her back for more even when she’s huffing out, ‘better looking than your entire closet.’ She’s not particularly wrong.

It took them three weeks to first kiss. She tugs on his sleeve when he walks her up the steps to her apartment building, giggling when all he does is stare at her, at the way the streetlights catch the soft curl of her dark hair, highlights her lashes when she blinks up at him. ‘Can I?’ asks Yoochun.

‘Can you – ’ Jaejoong stops staring at her and blinks, leaning down to hear her better, but gets a kiss for it instead. A kiss that lets him know her mouth is as soft as he could ever imagine, warm and giving, opening with a sigh when Jaejoong cups her cheek and angles himself, pushing her against the back of the door and trying to lick out his name from the back of her throat.

‘Okay,’ she pants out when he finally pulls away, admiring the deep flush on her cheeks. ‘Yeah. Definitely worth the three week wait.’

‘You can have more,’ he murmurs, nuzzling into her cheek. ‘Just ask, won’t stop you.’

‘Maybe the next date.’

The next date and the date after that and all the dates from then on – they don’t really progress past the making out. As long as he gets to plaster himself to Yoochun, Jaejoong is happy with necking lazily on her couch for the rest of eternity, only willing to part when Yoochun’s roommate comes home, kicking off her shoes noisily at the door and greeting them with a disgusted expression. ‘Yoochunnie, get this old man out of our house.’

‘I’m only seven years older than you!’ he yelps in betrayal, tightening his grip over Yoochun’s waist as she sits in his lap laughing.

-

It’s been six months. Jaejoong is cooking in Yoochun’s kitchen while Yoochun hums to a song they’re playing off her speaker on top of the microwave – he likes having a soundtrack as he works. He can hear her steps shuffling across the kitchen linoleum – one two, one two – getting closer and closer until her knees bump against his from behind.

‘I’m holding a knife,’ he warns, joking and warm, feeling her wrap her arms around his waist from behind.

‘Jaejoongie-oppa, I was just wondering,’ she croons, molding herself against his spine, body soft and warm. ‘Can you – can you make me come?’

Jaejoong very much drops his knife on the counter.

The clatter has Yoochun darting away, approaching from the side to check for injuries – ‘I’m sorry, oppa, are you okay – ’

‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ he replies faintly, turning around and leaning his back against the counter now, looking at her with wide eyes. ‘I don’t – we don’t have to if you don’t want to – Yoochunnie – ’

‘With you,’ she says, voice strong and stubborn. ‘I want to with you.’

‘Now?’ he asks quietly.

The prettiest blush colours Yoochun’s cheeks and she just shrugs, shoulders moving under her sleep-shirt and cardigan combination. They were having an evening in. So Jaejoong does what he’s best at – kisses her, warms her from head to toe with all the affection he can pour onto her lips.

She meets him halfway, fisting his collar and opening up with a sigh as Jaejoong licks into her mouth. Well. If she wanted to come, who was he to stop her. With another movement, Jaejoong is walking himself backwards to the table, dropping into a chair and dragging Yoochun into his lap. She goes willing – humming as he cups her waist and adjusts her position, has her straddling one of his thighs.

‘Going to get you off,’ he tells her against her lips that are open and panting. Moving his hands again, Jaejoong has one on her hip, the other pressing his palm against the small of her back. ‘Roll your hips.’

‘You want me to rub one off on you _literally_?’ laughs Yoochun breathlessly.

‘Too middle school?’ he asks he tips his head forward and suckles at a spot under her jawline.

‘I think you like that,’ she says, dragging the heat of her groin against his thigh. ‘Making out on the couch, rutting against one another.’

He pulls away with a pout, ‘are you saying I’m vanilla?’

Yoochunnie is grinning at him, teasing at the corner of her lips, as she keeps rolling her lips, finding her rhythm and the right amount of friction. In return, he steadies his leg, keeps his thigh up for her to push against. ‘It’s okay, I like vanilla too.’

Scandalized, Jaejoong buries his face in the crook of her neck, digs his teeth in just enough for Yoochun’s breath to hitch and her hips to stutter. ‘Just ask,’ he reminds her.

‘Want to come like this first,’ she replies. Looping her arms around his neck, Yoochun picks up the pace, ruts down on his thigh quick and hard now. She’s huffing – small moans in his hear – as he cups her ass and squeezes, making her jerk her hips and press down against him.

He’s definitely hard now – feels like he has been for half a year now – but this is much more satisfying: Yoochun’s half-lidded eyes, her open mouth, the heat of her pussy against his thigh. ‘Oppa, oppa,’ she moans out when she’s close, and Jaejoong mouths wet and hungry over her neck, teeth scraping over the curve of her shoulder where it makes her shiver, wanting her to come.

‘C’mon, Chunnie, show me,’ he encourages her, voice rough, and Yoochun’s shaking between his arms, her hips jerking hard, trying to catch the friction a little harder, a little faster, her thighs flexing around his leg as she tries to maintain her rhythm. He grips her ass again, feeling how it fits between his fingers, following each movement of her lips and trying to help her out.

‘Jaejoongie-oppa,’ she cries out, voice a little broken, faint, and Jaejoong licks the sound out of her mouth as he feels her hips stutter over his thigh, her fingers scratching at his chest over his shirt as her orgasms rides through her, making her hips jerk in aftershocks over him.

‘You good?’ he murmurs, nipping at her ear that’s stained red from embarrassment and exertion. ‘Yoochunnie-ah.’

Yoochun curls up against him, tucking her head on his shoulder so he can bury his face in the soft of her hair, smell her shampoo. ‘Okay,’ her voice rumbles against his skin. ‘Okay, you can definitely make me come.’

‘You doubted me,’ he pouts, holding her close, shifting her so she’s sitting sideways in his lap now, avoiding the heat of his cock from pressing against her.

‘Sorry, I got… nervous.’ Yoochun pauses, her hands finding his hold around her waist and tangling their fingers together. Jaejoong’s heart swells. ‘I haven’t had sex yet. Not – not really. Especially not with a dick.’ She laughs, a little uncertain. ‘Oppa, I’m twenty five… Even Junsu-ah…’

Jaejoong snorts. ‘Junsu is a little twenty three year old freak of nature with no respect.’

‘We’ve been dating for six months,’ mentions Yoochun casually. ‘I know you text Junsu every week.’

‘She’s a little freak who can tell me if my presents for you are too much or not,’ he amends.

Laughing, Yoochun untangles herself from Jaejoong, clasping her fingers in front of her, seeming abashed and shy and so lovely that Jaejoong sits there and stares at her helplessly, hands limp in his lap. ‘Oppa, can I – can my first time be with you?’

Jaejoong is so, so thankful he is already sitting down.

‘ _Fuck_.’ There’s a beat before he clears his throat loudly, ‘I mean – yes. Of course. Fuck – when? We’ll – we can do a checklist or something,’ rambles Jaejoong, feeling alarm rise up his esophagus. ‘Boundaries and – a safeword, not that we’ll be doing anything – you won’t _need_ one, but if you do, and your place or mine? Yours is more comfortable, definitely – I – ’

Yoochun slaps her hand over his mouth, kissing his forehead in reassurance. ‘I’ve been waiting for so long that I don’t know when, so you decide, okay? And I’ll figure out if I can do it. And my safeword can be ‘piano’.’

‘I love you,’ he says when she draws her hand away – voice a little soft and disbelieving.

‘Love you too, oppa,’ she mentions, tugging at his wrists to get him to stand up and kiss him on the way. ‘Let me change my panties and I’ll help you with dinner.’

The reminder that she’s come in her pants because of him makes Jaejoong choke. ‘Right. Come back soon.’ He shuffles to the kitchen counter, picking up his knife, and resumes his chopping, quietly panicking.

-

He’s still panicking a day later, so he calls Junsu.

‘She wants to lose her virginity to me,’ he says, still in disbelief.

‘How is that my problem?’

‘You need to help me make it perfect.’

‘She’s _your_ girlfriend!’

‘She’s _your_ best friend,’ he snaps.

‘I don’t make out with her on the couch every Sunday,’ says Junsu, and Jaejoong regrets forgetting – even for a moment – that Junsu is annoying as fuck.

‘What a loss. It’s really an experience.’

‘Please – we’ve kissed too, you know.’

Jaejoong pauses. ‘What?’

There’s a hitch and Junsu starts laughing, pitched and nervous. ‘It was a drunk thing, don’t worry about it, oppa.’

‘I’m hanging up,’ he announces and does just that.

-

‘So. Junsu-ah’s cute, isn’t she,’ says Jaejoong, forgetting to make it a question as he fidgets in his seat, clutching his coffee in one hand.

It’s their lunch break at an open-air café, and Yoochun looks stunning in pastel blue and pink, hair pulled up in a bun, her expensive purse that he had gotten her after their three month anniversary sitting on the table next to her empty plate. She looks at him, brows scrunched together, before laughing.

‘Did Junsu tell you? It was out of curiosity, mostly. And alcohol.’ This time, Yoochun fidgets, running her fingers around the rim of her cup and not looking at him. ‘And she _is_ cute.’

Oh. Jaejoong pauses, swallows. ‘Yeah.’

-

‘This is sexual harassment,’ says Junsu around her water bottle as Jaejoong holds out a silk tie and cockring.

‘Shut up and tie me to the headboard,’ says Jaejoong, rolling his eyes.

‘You’re thirty years old, shouldn’t you have figured out how to do that yourself,’ she complains as she leads him down the hallway of their apartment to Yoochun’s bedroom.  It’s a clean space, much nicer than the disaster he’s seen of Junsu’s bedroom next door. Much nicer than his _own_ bedroom, but he can play the bachelor card, so no one can complain.

The bed is large enough for two, maybe three if they squish in. He shouldn’t be thinking about three, of course – but he can’t help it. Not when Junsu is standing there, hands on her hips, eyebrow raised and mouth pursed in expectation.

‘Well? Get on the bed.’

Annoying brat. Jaejoong petulantly sticks his tongue out at her, handing her the silk tie and cockring before shedding his shirt. The bed is made, so they ruin it a little – pushing the pillows this way and that so he’s comfortable, the blanket shoved aside and sheets now wrinkled under his frame.

Junsu straddles his waist, leans forward, her tits in his face, as she loops the tie around the headboard and his wrists. ‘Uncomfortable?’

‘ _This_ is sexual harassment,’ he replies, but tugs on his wrists in obeisance. ‘Can you loosen it?’

She does, taking her time, so all Jaejoong can do while his head is propped up on these pillows is either stare at her cleavage through her tank top or to the line of her strong thighs pressed to his ribcage on both sides. Yoochun looked at this too. No, that wasn’t right. Yoochun _looked_ like _he_ was looking at Junsu-ah right now too.

‘Now?’

He tugs, deems it comfortable enough on his shoulders. ‘Wait – shit, wait, forgot to put the cockring on.’

‘Are you serious? You wanted to put that on _now_?’ Junsu pulls back and stares down at him incredulously. ‘You know I’m not undoing my hard work.’

‘You’re not touching my dick either,’ he tells her very clearly.

‘Between friends,’ she reassures him as she shimmies down his body, cockring still in hand.

‘You’re the worst person I’ve ever met,’ mentions Jaejoong as she unzips his jeans and pulls them down his thighs. He’s half-hard. He also doesn’t care anymore.

‘You’re the one who is going to have sex with Yoochunnie on a Thursday night,’ she snorts as she spits into her palm, slicks him up with a stroke or five. Jaejoong stutters.

‘Thursdays are special, you unromantic brat,’ he manages, feeling her unhook the cockring and slide it around the shaft until it clicks shut, rolling it all the way down to the base. Junsu wrenches his jeans and underwear back up, zips it closed and rubs her damp palm dry on his thigh. ‘She should be home in ten minutes.’

‘I know.’ Junsu is straddling his knees, looking at him, expression seemingly serious for once. ‘She really likes you. Talks about you all the time. About everything – movies and concerts you go to, and all those fancy presents, and how you both kiss. Especially how she gets so fucking wet when you suck on her tongue.’

‘Fuck,’ he exhales.

‘She tells me she can feel your cock against her sometimes,’ continues Junsu, voice low and gaze intent. ‘How hard you are for her. How badly you want to fuck her.’

Jaejoong tugs hard on his wrists, suddenly hates that he’s tied back when he just wants to – wants to – ‘Shut the fuck up, Junsu.’

Junsu grins. ‘So? What’s your grand plan?’

Giving up, he slumps against the pillow. ‘You’re going to have dinner with her. I already cooked it and left it in the fridge. Then you’re going to lead her here, and then you’re going to _leave_.’

She nods, pushing off him completely. Gesturing to the bedside table where there’s already a water bottle and condoms and lube, ‘it’s good though – your set-up. Makes sense.’

‘Leave before you actually say something nice.’

She does, shutting the door quietly behind her. Jaejoong stares at the ceiling, eyes half-lidded, before he decides he might as well doze a little until Yoochun comes home.

-

He actually does nap somehow – despite the twinges of soreness in his shoulders and the slight tingling in his fingers from the blood flow that’s got all confused. His legs at least aren’t asleep as he blinks and listens to the footsteps come closer and closer down the hallway. The clock on the bedside table says fourty five minutes have passed. They must’ve eaten already. He hopes dinner was good.

‘Oppa left a surprise for you in the bedroom while you were out,’ comes Junsu’s voice, casual. The doorknob clicks and a flood of hallway light spills into the gloom. Junsu snorts, flicking the lights on, and revealing the sight of him shirtless and tied to her headboard.

Yoochun stares for a moment before collapsing into a fit of giggles behind her hand, leaning against Junsu for support. ‘Jaejoongie-oppa,’ she sighs out, ‘you didn’t have to.’

‘I want to,’ he says, bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

Yoochun straightens, biting back her grin, as she approaches him, dressed still in her work clothes. She shrugs off her blazer and hangs it off the back of the chair of her desk before sitting at his side, leaning over and cupping his cheek. ‘You cooked dinner too and didn’t even eat with us.’

‘I ate already,’ he reassures her, leaning upwards, so she kisses him soft and sweet. It’s fairly chaste, and Jaejoong wonders if he’s fucked up already.

‘If you don’t want to,’ he mentions, pulling away.

He catches her blink, how her gaze traces down his frame, pressing her lips together in thought. ‘I do. I want to so much. I’m just… nervous.’

‘Take your time, I’m not going anywhere,’ he says softly, and it makes her laugh again, burying her face in his neck.

‘Well,’ calls out Junsu, still standing in the doorway. ‘I’ll take my exit now. I’ll stay over at Junho’s.’

Yoochun immediately pulls her head back up and looks over. ‘Actually – can – ’ Her voice cuts off, and she’s gazing at Jaejoong again. ‘Can – can Junsu-ah stay?’

‘Anything you want,’ says Jaejoong and ignores the way his cock twitches in interest.

‘Will you?’ Yoochun presses her fist to her mouth in embarrassment as she looks at Junsu again. ‘It’s fine if you don’t.’

Junsu rolls her eyes even as she shuts the door and approaches the bed. ‘You guys are both secretly kinky, aren’t you? Oppa tying himself to the bed, and Yoochunnie wanting to lose her virginity in a threesome.’

‘It means we’re soulmates,’ says Jaejoong, watching as Junsu settles beside Yoochun on the bed, hand on Yoochun’s neck, gaze asking for permission before looking over at Jaejoong too.

‘You good?’

‘Yeah,’ he replies.

‘Both of you quit stalling,’ says Yoochun in a rush, leaning forward and kissing Junsu full on the mouth, unapologetic in her enthusiasm. Junsu opens up for her without a single protest, arms looping around Yoochun and letting Yoochun push her down on her back against the mattress. ‘This is _my_ first time. Not yours.’

‘I can be nervous in a threesome with your boyfriend,’ says Junsu, leaning up for more kisses, quick ones this time, seeming ticklish with the way Yoochun is huffing out giggles and chasing her mouth for more.

Jaejoong wriggles on the bed for attention.

They pull away, Yoochun grinning, her cheeks pushed outwards so he can see the sharp curve of her cheekbones, so gorgeous that Jaejoong wants to trace them with his own lips. Maybe tying himself was a bad idea.

She does pay attention to him, slowly coming up the bed to straddle his stomach, avoiding his probably obvious hard-on, and leaning over, kissing him wet and hot. Jaejoong moans her name into her mouth, loves her more than words can manage. She lets him lick past her lips, taste the remnants of his own dinner, the sweetness of her lipgloss, something that might be lust, might be heat and want.

He sucks on her bottom lip until it’s pink and wet, making her seem as if she’s pouting when she pulls away. ‘Jaejoongie-oppa,’ she exhales. ‘You look really nice like this.’

Jaejoong really can’t help it – he knocks his chin back, preens with half-lidded eyes. ‘Really? Enough to appreciate?’

‘Yes,’ she replies simply, not giving into his ego. Well.

‘And you look gorgeous,’ he says with utmost sincerity. Yoochun’s cheek flush a deeper shade of pink, blinking fast, before she’s dipping down to kiss his cheek, over his jawline, light and teasing. Her hands run through his hair, mussing it even further, before trailing over his neck and shoulders, finding the outline of the musculature of his arms, how they stand out against the tie wrapped around the headboard and his wrist.

A weight settles over his thighs, and he knows it’s Junsu from the way Yoochun looks back over her shoulder, making her dark hair spill across her clavicle, outlining the collarbones he so wants to suck on. Maybe later.

‘Don’t you think it’s a little unfair that oppa is half-naked and you aren’t?’ mentions Junsu lightly, leaning forward and capturing Yoochun’s waist between her hands, playing with the hem of the blouse. ‘Don’t want to ruin this pretty thing for him, do you?’

‘No, I suppose not,’ hums Yoochun with a grin, knowing the game they’re playing and teasing them behind her mouth. She arches her back, holding her arms above her head, and Jaejoong forgets to breathe as Junsu slowly pulls the blouse off.

He’s never _seen_ half-naked Yoochunnie. He’s felt it, fingers trailing tickling touches up her stomach and around her ribs, wrenching her shirt high enough to blow a raspberry against her bellybutton on some nights when she needed a laugh, but not – never completely off.

And it’s worth it – worth every thought he’s had and every half-imagined dream in his mind. This Yoochunnie is gorgeous from her round stomach to the softness of her arms, the sharp curve of her cleavage pressing against her bra.

Generous. She’s generous. From smiles and laughter and adoration to even her body, so many places Jaejoong wants to press his fingers against, feel how her soft skin must give, where she gasps and where she moans, and it’s _all_ for _him_. ‘Fuck,’ he manages, and Yoochun looks down at herself in surprise, lashes fluttering up when she looks at him.

‘It’s – it’s not too much?’

‘What – no, no, god, come closer,’ he says, shoulders straining, wishing Junsu wasn’t so fucking good at tying knots so he could just get his hands all over his pretty Yoochunnie.

She’s smiling – bright and beautiful – and leans down, kisses him a little shyly. Jaejoong doesn’t even care how eager he comes off, nipping at her lips, groaning into the heat of her mouth. Yoochun pulls away, runs her fingers though his hair and tugs at his earlobe, clearly asking for another sound. He gives it – too fucking turned on not to.

She’s working her way down his neck now, mouth wet and warm, teeth skimming over the skin just enough to make him strain and want for a hint more of a pressure. It’s a surprise when she’s licking her way across his collarbone that Junsu appears above her shoulder, murmuring, ‘bite him.’

Yoochun pauses and Jaejoong doesn’t dare interrupt, flicking his eyes between the dark bob of hair that is Yoochunnie and Junsu’s mouth, parted around a breath of anticipation. He waits – before arching off the bed as Yoochun sinks her teeth into his skin, nibbling. ‘Fuck, Yoochunnie, _fuck_.’

Pulling away immediately, Yoochun looks at him, eyes wide. ‘Pain not your thing?’

‘Are you kidding me,’ says Junsu, clearly disbelieving, as both of them watch him.

‘That was good,’ he reassures her hurriedly, ‘wasn’t expecting it on bone.’

‘You bit _bone_?’ coos Junsu and Yoochun’s cheeks go even _more_ pink.

‘Surprise,’ she replies, kissing her way to his sternum now. After that, Jaejoong can feel her teeth more often, the way she bites careful and precise, leaves little pink marks all over his skin – from up his throat to over his collarbones, her hands splayed across his chest. Finally, Yoochunnie shimmies downwards, the heat of her through her skirt descending over his cock, and Jaejoong groans, fucks upwards a little.

He doesn’t expect Junsu and Yoochun both to get off the bed entirely. Junsu laughs at the surprised noise he makes, looping her arms around Yoochun’s shoulders and bringing her down for a kiss as they stand beside the bed, Yoochun’s eyes closed and fingers curled in Junsu’s shirt.

‘Should take this off too,’ says Junsu, loud enough for Jaejoong to hear, as her hands slide around the tops of Yoochun’s skirt, finding the zip at the side and slowly pulling it down. Yoochun tucks her face in the crook of Junsu’s neck in embarrassment as the skirt slips down her thighs and ends up in a crumpled heap around her ankles.

Just in her panties and bra, Jaejoong has never wanted to touch anything more in his life. She’s round, curving around her thighs, her arms, her stomach, so much softness to press against. Junsu’s whispering in Yoochun’s ear now as her hands slide up Yoochun’s spine to the clip of her bra, fiddling with it idly as she talks.

Jaejoong wants to know – wants to hear, and Junsu catches his gaze, raising her voice midsentence as she keeps watching him: ‘ – him to see you, so fucking gorgeous. Your perfect tits and your cute pussy.’

‘You’re fucking terrible,’ huffs out Yoochun in a laugh, pulling away from Junsu. She arches her back, exhaling, ‘oppa…’

The thought remains unfinished as Junsu unclips her bra and pulls it off, skipping her fingers quickly to the panties now, making Yoochun step out of them and stand naked and exposed beside the bed, watching Jaejoong with an uncertain glint in her eye.

Jaejoong tugs on his wrists _again_ , frustration rising in his chest. ‘Why the _fuck_ did I tie myself,’ he growls out, ‘when I could be _touching_ you.’

‘Cause you’re ridiculous,’ says Yoochun with a grin, nervousness easing as she climbs on top of him again, her damp pussy a fucking glorious heat against the curve of his cock under his jeans. Jaejoong ruts up against her, desperate, and loves how Yoochun’s lashes flutter. ‘Oppa…’

Another weight settles over his knees – ‘play with him, Yoochunnie. He’s right there in front of you.’

Yoochun blinks, arousal on her face, but nods, not looking back at Junsu, before she’s leaning forward and kissing him. Jaejoong feels the warm weight of breasts settle against his chest, how her fingers skim up his ribs and before – _ah fuck_ – playing with his nipples – ‘Chunnie.’

She grins against his mouth, keeps rolling his nipples between her fingers as her hips slowly start to roll, rutting her cunt against his jeans, and Jaejoong is groaning unabashedly loud. Her body picks up the pace – her mouth over one nipple, flicking it with her tongue over and over again, as her pussy presses just a little harder down on him.

‘Fuck – Yoochunnie, want to fuck you,’ he admits in a breathless moan, ready to begin rutting back, meet each of her grinds with his own. ‘So fucking gorgeous and I want to fuck you so bad.’

‘Same,’ she admits, quirking a smile up at him, leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach now, her mouth hovering close to the button and zip of his jeans. Junsu is there now, kissing the shell of her ear in reassurance.

‘Want to suck his cock, Yoochunnie?’

Yoochun inhales sharply.

‘I bet oppa does – imagine the way oppa’s voice is going to get if you put your mouth on him,’ continues Junsu, hands on Yoochun’s body, touching where _he_ should be, and positioning her on her elbows and knees, mouth so fucking _close_ to his hard-on.  ‘How he’s going to say your name – _fuck Yoochunnie fuck_ – as you lick him.’

‘Don’t have to,’ growls out Jaejoong, but Yoochun shakes her head.

‘Want to,’ she admits quietly, voice rough. ‘Remember – I can say piano.’

‘That’s right,’ says Junsu would something like pride in her voice. ‘You’re going to suck his cock, and I’m going to stretch you out so you can ride him too.’

‘Fuck,’ snarls Jaejoong, the image in his head of Junsu’s tongue in Yoochun’s cunt, of Yoochun’s perfect lips around his cock.

‘Yes,’ agrees Yoochun, undoing his jeans with her surprisingly steady hands. It takes a few extra moments for them to finally wrench his jeans and underwear off, leaving the image of his hard cock arching towards his navel, a black cockring at the base, holding him together.  ‘Oh _oppa_ ,’ she sighs out, fingers reaching out and tracing the skin around the cockring, earning a groan.

‘For you,’ he manages. ‘All for you.’

In return, Yoochun nuzzles into his sac, pressing light kisses over the skin, and Jaejoong can feel the pleasure spark up his spine.

‘Open up, Yoochunnie. Take him in,’ suggests Junsu casually, her weight moving across the bed. Jaejoong can’t see her clearly behind the silhouette of Yoochun as her hand grasps his cock and moves her mouth over the cockhead. He’s already swearing under his breath in anticipation, though it can’t prepare him for the image of Yoochun looking up at him through her eyelashes as her mouth closed over his cockhead, tongue pressing against his leaking slit.

‘God, you’re so fucking _perfect_ ,’ he says, knocking his head back as Yoochun’s mouth slides down down _down_ his cock, half of it in her mouth now, her teeth skimming in occasionally as she gets used to the weight on her tongue, how he feels and tastes.

‘Aren’t you happy, oppa?’ croons Junsu, kneeling behind Yoochun. ‘Chunnie-ah’s first cock in her mouth and it’s _yours_.’

‘Shut the fuck up,’ he growls at her even as the words make his dick twitch in the perfect circle between Yoochun’s lips. She hollows out her cheeks in reply, sucks hard enough for Jaejoong to use all his focus on not thrusting up into her. Can’t hurt his Yoochunnie, can’t choke her.

He’s so busy with Yoochun bobbing her head up and down his cock, the rest of him stroked off with her soft palm, that it’s a surprise when Yoochun gasps and pulls off him completely, her eyes closed and whimpering from the back of her throat.

Immediately, Jaejoong looks for Junsu, sees the line of her kneeling legs behind Yoochun before he realizes –

‘She’s li-licking me out, fuck,’ gasps Yoochun, ‘oppa, fuck, it feels good.’

‘Tell me,’ says Jaejoong, trying to focus as Yoochun’s hand picks up the pace again, using precome and spit to keep jerking him off as she moans.

‘Her – fuck – her finger is inside of me, oh god.’ Her forehead presses against his hip, spine arching and rolling as it follows the apparent rhythm of Junsu’s hand. ‘Oh god, I’m so wet, oppa, so wet for you.’

‘Ride back on it,’ he tells her. ‘Fuck yourself open for me, show me you can take it.’

Yoochun nods, blinking fast, her body shivering and jerking as she cries out when Junsu does something or another. She’s still trying to jerk Jaejoong off, but the pace falters the more she gets finger-fucked. It doesn’t matter – he’s wet and hard enough that she’ll slip onto him without any difficulty.

Instead, all Jaejoong can focus on is the arch of Yoochun’s back, her mouth dropped open in a perfect ‘o’ of pleasure as Junsu works over her cunt. He wants that – wants to taste her pussy on his tongue, drink down her come as she fucks herself open on his tongue. He’ll get it – soon – after this is over –

‘God, you’re so ready,’ says Junsu. ‘You’re fucking leaking, Yoochunnie. Ready to get up on Jaejoongie-oppa’s cock?’

Yoochun can’t quite manage words right now, just hums in agreement, as Junsu pushes her this way and that.

Finally, she’s sitting up, knees on either side of Jaejoong’s hips as her wet pussy rubs up against his cock, running along the shaft in its slickness. Jaejoong groans, bucks upwards for more, ‘want you, so fucking _badly_.’

Yoochun balances her palms on his stomach and smiles down at him, ‘tonight, I’m going to fuck you, but you better fuck me properly next time.’

He nods, words lost on his tongue when he feels Junsu’s fingers curling around his cock, positioning him just right. Yoochun has her hips lifted, following Junsu’s nudges with her other hand and they meet halfway, her sliding down and him fucking up, until their skin is flush against one another and Jaejoong cannot fucking breathe.

‘Oppa, shit,’ laughs Yoochun, voice a little broken. ‘Fuck. You’re – fuck. _Fuck_.’

Junsu is behind her, kissing her neck, her shoulder, hands coming around to play with Yoochun’s gorgeous breasts because Jaejoong can’t. ‘It’s a bit of stretch, I know,’ she murmurs in reassurance. ‘You look so hot on his dick, Yoochunnie. Taking apart your older boyfriend.’

‘Yes,’ hisses Yoochun, her cunt fluttering tight and hot, and Jaejoong groans, rolling his hips against hers as much as the space will allow. It has Yoochun moaning low, grinding back down on him. He gets the point now, pushing up into her just a little bit, feeling her meet each motion, making a wave of pleasure ride up his spine over and over again.

‘You want more?’ he asks her after a minute.

Yoochun’s eyes are closed, head thrown back as Junsu rolls her nipples between her fingers, but she opens them up, looks down at him and nods. ‘Fuck me, _please_ , oppa.’

‘Fuck, Yoochunnie,’ he growls before his hips are rolling up into hers a little harder now, feet pushing against the mattress as he thrusts up. Yoochun moans, loud and gorgeous, and bounces back on his dick, the twinges of soreness and pain being washed under the feeling of being filled and fucked.

She’s keeping up with him now, letting his balls slap against her ass as they fuck, the filthy noise of her wet cunt working over his cock echoing through the room. Junsu is rubbing Yoochun’s clit with her fingers now, the other hand still playing with a nipple, as Jaejoong feels Yoochun flutter and tighten up around his cock with each downstroke.

‘Like that?’ he asks, needs to know, and Yoochun nods, riding him a little faster now, a little more frantically. ‘Going to come, Chunnie-ah?’

Yoochun bites her bottom lip, lashes damp with sweat as she looks down on him while bouncing on his cock, her pussy so wet and tight around him. ‘So close, I’m so close.’

It’s not a surprise, with the way Junsu’s fingers are all over her pussy, pushing up more friction in her nerve-endings. Jaejoong can’t be left behind – fucks her deep and fast and rhythmic, lets Yoochun get used to the pace of being used up like this.

‘Come on his cock,’ chimes in Junsu as she presses hard on Yoochun’s clit, enough for her tighten up ruthlessly around his cock, make his own orgasm pulse dangerously at the base of his spine. ‘Chunnie-ah, come all over his cock, let him know how good it feels being fucked open.’

‘So much, so good,’ she huffs, back arched as she slams back down on his cock with each thrust. ‘Oppa, fuck, you feel so fucking good.’

‘Yoochunnie, show me,’ he tells her, caught up in the sight of her – the sweat dotting her skin, the pink flush along her frame, how gorgeous she looks bouncing in his lap, riding him frantic and desperate like this, wanting him to get inside of her harder, deeper, faster. ‘Want to see you fall apart for me.’

‘Yes, yes, yes,’ she agrees, eyes shut, lashes damp, as her body keeps rolling, hips jerking hard when Junsu keeps grinding her fingers into Yoochun’s clit. Her first orgasm isn’t long after that – Jaejoong feels his hips slam into her once, twice, before she’s milking his cock as she comes, the slick sliding over his dick, getting everything a little more sticky and damp as Yoochun slows down, grinds out the rest of the aftershocks.

The cockring is digging uncomfortably into him right now, but it’s not over yet – he wants Yoochun to feel so good. Without waiting, he pushes up into her again, watching as Yoochun’s eyes fly open, watching him in pure arousal as he fucks her over-sensitized pussy. Her breath hitches and she’s eager for another – desperate now, even as Junsu laughs in amazement at how quickly Yoochun recovers.

Jaejoong’s surprised too, but he doesn’t have time to care as he keeps slamming up into her, loving the way her thighs slap against his as she meets each thrust, fucking herself open over and over again, loving how much he fills her – so fucking deep and hot inside.

‘Come again, come all over him again,’ says Junsu breathlessly, and when Jaejoong manages to wrench his gaze away from Yoochun’s open, panting mouth for a second, he groans at the sight of Junsu at the side of the bed, hand shoved into her sweats as she obviously fingerfucks herself to the sight of them both.

‘Going to, oh fuck, I’m going to, oppa, oppa,’ rambles Yoochun. With no Junsu, she moves one hand from Jaejoong’s chest and rubs at her clit in circles, her pussy so tight and milking Jaejoong’s cock as she keeps riding him.

‘Give it to me,’ he says, and Yoochun nods, her breasts bouncing with each frantic snap of their hips against each other, driving him so deep into her and her cunt squeezing him so fucking hot and perfect. They’re loud – the skin on skin, the filthy sound of her slick against his cock, her breathless whining and his unabashed panting as he fucks her closer and closer to another orgasm.

This one is much quicker than the other – doesn’t need that much to tip Yoochunnie over so that she’s grinding down frantically against his abdomen while drenching him in her come again. Jaejoong groans and Junsu does too, seeing Yoochunnie tremble and shake as she keeps coming. ‘Oh god, oppa,’ she moans, ‘please fuck me, please fuck me.’

Jaejoong doesn’t reply because Junsu is on him in a second, her fingers untying his wrists, the heady scent of her own arousal in the air. He can’t pay attention to her – not with Yoochunnie still whimpering in his lap, and he sits up in an instant once Junsu’s gone, hands on Yoochun’s waist and his mouth kissing her breathless moans out of her.

He’s quick about it – can’t wait any longer, not with Yoochunnie so gorgeously debauched like this. With one smooth movement, he rolls her onto her back, pulling out enough to shakily unclasp the cockring from his base and tossing it aside, before he’s rolling his cock back into her.

She moans – one hand pressing against the headboard and other hooked around his shoulders, dragging him into a kiss. ‘Want to feel you come,’ she pants, ‘oppa, come inside of me.’

‘Yoochunnie,’ he sighs out against her lips, so completely in love, as he grips her hips and slams into her again – pace quick and deep now. He gets his mouth on one of her nipples, tongues at it to hear her voice break as he pounds into her.

His orgasm is so close, rising up his belly, but he wants to hold out, wants to feel her heat, the way she clenches around him. The way Yoochun’s voice echoes through the room, her nails scratching along his shoulder, her pretty little begs, ‘don’t stop – fuck, oppa, feels good – come, want you to come – ’

Then there’s a heat behind him, a slick finger running along the seam of his sac and against his perineum, flicking at the rim of his asshole, and – ‘ _Fuck_ , you little – ’

Junsu only laughs again, before she’s sliding a finger inside of him, and Jaejoong’s gone – driving into Yoochun frantic enough for Yoochun to run out of words, relying only on breathless calls of his name as her pussy flutters around his cock.

He’s rolling his hips into her and back onto Junsu’s hand, using both the frictions, both the pressure, and it’s over after that – with the dry drag of Junsu’s finger against his rim, Yoochun’s moaning ‘oppa, Jaejoongie-oppa,’ against his lips, her cunt so hot and tight around him.

Jaejoong comes with a snarl, burying his face in the crook of Yoochun’s neck, flexing his thighs so his cock is deep inside of Yoochun’s pussy, pumping her so full of his come. She’s shivering underneath him, running her fingers through his hair over and over again, obviously soothing him as he comes down from his high, rolling his hips so his half-hard cock can keep pushing his load inside of her. Junsu’s hand is gone too, thankfully, and she’s lying beside Yoochun now with a smile.

With a shiver, Jaejoong kisses Yoochun soft and slow, carefully pulling out his cock from her cunt. ‘Like that?’

‘Yeah,’ smiles Yoochun, gorgeously debauched and pink. ‘Thank you.’

‘I’m not done yet,’ he replies, pressing kisses along her jawline, down her neck. Yoochun makes a questioning sound, ending in a gasp as Jaejoong _finally_ gets his hands on her, cupping her breasts, rolling her nipples, feeling the soft give of her stomach as he shimmies downwards.

There’s a line of his come leaking out of her slit, and Jaejoong grins to himself, pressing the flat of his tongue against her pussy to taste both her and him together. Instantly, Yoochun’s back arches and Junsu is there, her voice soothing and low, ‘going to lick his come out of you, it’ll feel so good, Chunnie-ah, just take it.’

She does – gorgeously, wonderfully, her entire body shaking as he does just that, parting her folds with his fingers, dipping his tongue past her inner labia to eat up his come that’s slowly sliding out. She tastes salty-sweet with the bitterness of his load mixed in, and he’s eager for more, keeps mouthing at her pussy until her thighs are trembling.

‘Jaejoongie-oppa, fuck,’ she moans when he’s got a finger inside of her now, finger-fucking her slowly as his tongue presses against her clit. ‘Fuck, going to come _again_.’ She ends it with a breathless laugh, like she can’t believe it, and Jaejoong adores that sound, wants to hear it forever, so he pushes another finger inside of her. ‘Junsu-ah,’ he hears her say, ‘can feel it – his fingers are bigger than yours.’

A pulse of heat rides through his body, makes his softened cock twitch, but he pushes it away to focus on Yoochun’s cunt, how it’s fluttering around his hand as he suckles at her clit. Pulling away, he drags his tongue along her labia, making the friction slide up Yoochun’s spine, as his thumb pushes up against her clit now. Yoochun’s hips are rolling against his fingers, finding her own pace, and he loves it –

‘Fuck yourself on his fingers,’ says Junsu, her hands on Yoochun’s tits, her mouth skimming over Yoochun’s jawline, when Jaejoong looks up. ‘Come again, again and again.’

‘I will, I will,’ she replies in a breathless gasp, before she’s grinding over Jaejoong’s fingers, the last of his come slipping out from underneath so he can lap it up. That’s enough – his tongue pressed along the curve of her cunt, eating his come and her slick at once, and Yoochun’s body is taut as her orgasms rocks through her, pushing up against Jaejoong’s hand until she’s drenching it.

Her pussy is trying to milk his fingers, so he fucks her through it too, letting the aftershocks ripple across Yoochun’s muscles until she’s moaning quietly, body finally still, ‘so good, felt good.’ She’s watching him as he draws out his fingers, licks them clean. ‘Oppa, honestly…’

‘As if I wouldn’t; my Yoochunnie taste so good,’ he replies, climbing back over her and hovering over her mouth, letting her decide.

She hums, a smile on her lips, before tipping her head up and licking the taste of her come from his chin. It has Jaejoong groaning, kissing her with his tongue fucking into her mouth, asking her to taste his come too, and she does so – eager and hot.

When they finally pull away, Yoochun is turning her head, looking over at Junsu who is lying there beside her, still dressed and hands curled up to her chest, watching them both with blown-open pupils and blush on her cheeks. ‘Did we leave you out?’

Jaejoong looks at her too, takes in how Junsu shakes her head, smiling at Yoochun with warmth in her eyes. ‘Watching you fuck this old man was hot enough.’

‘You stuck a _finger_ into this old man’s ass,’ he snaps at her, to which she just laughs and Yoochun raises her eyebrows.

‘Is _that_ where Junsu went?’ she asks him.

‘He came _so hard_ ,’ says Junsu to Yoochun, not letting him answer. ‘Now you know you can peg your boyfriend.’

Yoochun pauses, ‘that would be fun.’

Jaejoong nuzzles into her cheek. ‘We can try that later, once I’ve had a nap.’

‘Old man,’ teases Junsu again, clearly enjoying this too much.

‘You’re such a little brat,’ he sighs, pulling away from Yoochun and physically collapsing onto Junsu entirely, uncaring that he’s naked and covered in sweat and Yoochun’s come. She’s breathless with laughter, batting at his shoulders to get him off, and Yoochun leans over to kiss her shut.

Up close like this, Jaejoong is helpless to the sight of how Junsu opens up pliant and eager to Yoochun’s careful, questing tongue. She’s easy with Yoochun, lets Yoochun take control, and Jaejoong is in grudging admiration of her as he pushes himself off her.

Without preamble, he’s peeling her sweats and panties off. The motion has Yoochun lifting her head, looking over at Junsu, who seems a little bewildered. ‘Oppa?’

Jaejoong looks at Yoochun, ‘do you want to make her come too?’

Yoochun takes in a breath, before she’s nodding, her hands on the hem of Junsu’s shirt, lifting it off. Junsu seems still a hint confused, as she lies there naked, her body spread out against the sheets, so completely different from Yoochun.

Where Yoochun is curving and round and soft, Junsu is stockier, her dancer’s muscles strung tight around her frame, small tits up top and a very wet pussy down below. ‘I guess you’re cute,’ says Jaejoong eventually as Junsu looks up at him.

‘Not as pretty as Yoochunnie, yeah, yeah,’ she replies, before yelling out as Jaejoong grabs her ankles and tugs her till her ass is at the edge of the bed, legs hanging off and her sitting up, staring at him.

‘You’re a brat, but not an insecure one,’ he reminds her, ruffling her hair, and she tries to shrug him off, a flush to her cheeks as the words hit home.

‘You’re so gorgeous,’ says Yoochun, hugging Junsu from behind, ‘can I make you come? Please Junsu-ah?’ Her hands trail up Junsu’s flat stomach, cupping her small breasts and rolling them in her palms. Junsu arches, shivers.

‘Yes,’ she hisses. Jaejoong moves beside her, reaching out to Yoochun and kissing her sweetly on the mouth.

‘Junsu has a cute pussy,’ he says, loud enough to see Junsu’s ears turn red and for Yoochun to smile, understanding his teasing. ‘Should repay the favour, Yoochunnie, don’t you think?’

‘Good idea,’ she laughs, getting up from the bed and standing in front of Junsu, leaning down to kiss Junsu on the mouth, slow and soft. ‘Can I? Want to lick you out, Junsu-ah, with oppa watching us.’

Junsu moans into her mouth, spreads her thighs.

Yoochun kisses her way down Junsu’s body, leaving little pink marks over her collarbone, her own hickeys, as her hands play with Junsu’s small tits, her thumb rubbing over the pointed nipples already, making Junsu shift and tremble a little as she tries to get more. Jaejoong watches as Junsu’s fingers fist into the bedsheets at her hips, letting Yoochun take her time in exploring, the flat of her tongue mapping out each plane the way she did with Jaejoong earlier.

‘Feels good, right?’ asks Jaejoong, sitting beside Junsu, hand reaching out to cup her neck, make her flick open her eyes and watch. Junsu does – her gaze switching between Yoochun getting comfortable on the floor between her legs, and Jaejoong’s expression as he watches them both.

Her mouth drops open with a whine in reply, and Jaejoong can’t resist that – dragging her into a kiss that is more teeth than tongue, making her lips swell till they’re red and wet and she’s panting, eyes half-lidded.

‘Oppa,’ says Yoochun from below, ‘she really is cute down here.’ With that, her tongue drags up against Junsu’s slit, and Junsu is jerking, eyes closed and moaning aloud. One of her hands fly out, claw into Jaejoong’s shoulder beside her as Yoochun mouths at her cunt with a moan, tasting her slick and enjoying it.

‘Fuck, Yoochunnie – ’ groans Jaejoong, seeing the focused way Yoochun has her hands on Junsu’s hips, her mouth working Junsu over with determination. She licks upwards, finds the hood of Junsu’s cunt, and tongues at her clit, making Junsu jerk with pleasure. ‘Spread her open, fuck your tongue inside of her.’

‘Oppa, sh-shut the fuck up,’ pants Junsu, her back arched, holding onto him still as she trembles from the stimulation. ‘Yoochunnie, feels so fucking good.’

Yoochun hums, following instruction as her hands part the folds of the labia, sliding her tongue along Junsu’s pussy until she feels the entrance. Junsu cries out, before pressing her mouth to Jaejoong’s shoulder beside her to muffle herself.

‘Fuck her open on your tongue, Chunnie-ah,’ he continues, running his fingers through Junsu’s short hair. ‘Slide a finger inside, feel how fucking tight and hot she is.’

Junsu trembles and jerks again, the hand on his shoulder going to his neck now, dragging him down for a kiss, trying to shut him up. He gives in, lets her suck on his tongue in desperation, her moans vibrating up her throat as Yoochun slides a finger inside.

Jaejoong pulls away, wanting to see how Yoochun uses one hand to keep Junsu’s hip braced down as the other hand is sliding into her pussy, her thumb pressing up against the clit. Junsu is moaning breathlessly, trying to ride down on it, even as Yoochun keeps the pace slow and steady, teasing.

‘Yoochunnie,’ sobs Junsu, ‘ _more_ , fuck, I need _more_.’

‘More fingers?’ teases Yoochun. ‘Or maybe a cock?’ She slides in a second finger into Junsu’s pussy without hesitation, slowly gaining confidence in this, Jaejoong is so proud.

In no coherent condition to reply, Junsu just writhes, ‘fuck – _fuck_ – ’

‘Jaejoongie-oppa,’ says Yoochun, looking up at him with a curve to her mouth. ‘You could fuck Junsu-ah too, fuck her until you fill her up, and then I could lick your come out of her. Wouldn’t that be nice?’

 Jaejoong’s cock gives an interested twitch despite the exhaustion in his body, and he groans, the image of his come and Junsu’s slick all over Yoochun’s chin, how she would lick it off with the same eagerness she ate out Junsu, how she fucked his cock. ‘Anything you want,’ he replies. ‘Could fuck her mouth too – so when you kissed her, you would taste me.’

Yoochun moans, nodding, her fingers grinding into Junsu a little harder now. ‘Do you like that, Junsu-ah?’

Junsu is gasping, her head thrown back as Yoochun keeps sliding her fingers inside of her over and over again. ‘Yes, fuck, want more, want more.’

‘She’s gone,’ says Jaejoong, kissing her cheek, tipping her head to the side to suckle at her neck. ‘Fuck her open, Yoochunnie. Fuck her until she’s coming.’

‘Is this what you wanted, Junsu-ah,’ teases Yoochun even as she picks up the pace, letting go of her hold on Junsu’s hips and jamming three fingers into Junsu’s pussy. Junsu cries out, her hips rolling frantically now, matching Yoochun’s hand with each grind, fucking herself open without remorse, letting the pleasure wash over her.

Jaejoong nips at Junsu’s neck, feeling the shivers ripple up her body, before he’s biting into skin harsh and mean. Junsu’s body goes taut, and she’s wailing out, ‘so close, I’m so fucking close – oppa, Yoochunnie – ’

It’s easy to drive her to edge – his mouth leaving purpling bruises all over her collarbone, a hand playing with her breast, as Yoochunnie licks at Junsu’s clit while she finger-fucks her until her arm begins to burn. Junsu is shaking and jerking, her voice so loud, until she’s finally gone – coming hard over Yoochun’s hand the same time Jaejoong bites her nipple.

Jaejoong pulls away just in time to see Yoochun draw her fingers out and tongue-fuck Junsu through her orgasm, drinking down her come with her eyes closed, letting it get all over her chin. Groaning at the sight, Jaejoong is drawing Yoochun up from the floor, hands on her shoulders, pulling her into his lap and licking her mouth clean.

‘She tastes good, right,’ huffs Yoochun, kissing him and licking him at the same time, ‘oh fuck, oppa, I want to do that again, but with your come inside, please?’

‘Yes, anything, fuck, Yoochunnie,’ he laughs out in amazement, the taste of Yoochun and Junsu on his tongue now.

Beside them, Junsu’s collapsed on her back against the bed, looking winded and fucked-out, her gaze bleary. She looks up at them for a moment, ‘you’re both filthy.’

‘You’re the one who went for Jaejoongie-oppa’s ass,’ reminds Yoochun, crawling out of Jaejoong’s lap and lying down beside Junsu, kissing her so Junsu can taste herself. ‘You guys really took all my virginity, didn’t you?’

Jaejoong lies down beside Yoochun, curling up from behind her, kissing the nape of her neck. ‘Maybe not  _all_.’

Yoochun looks back at him in confusion as Junsu starts to laugh, her voice still hoarse.

‘Filthy old man,’ says Junsu crawling over Yoochun and Jaejoong both to lie down behind Jaejoong. He feels her hands splay over his shoulder blades, start sliding downwards. And then she’s –

He yelps as she slides a finger inside of him again, and Yoochun is laughing at him now, ‘Junsu’s determined to get rid of _your_ virginity, I think.’

‘Is he a virgin here? With his age after all...’ Junsu trails off, but thankfully pulls her hands away to loop around his waist.

‘Only seven years older than you,’ he says loudly. ‘Five years for Yoochunnie.’

‘Jaejoongie-oppa and his young, innocent girlfriends,’ says Yoochun, leaning up to kiss him lightly. ‘You really _are_ a filthy old man.’

‘Not you too,’ he whines.

‘But you’re _my_ old man,’ she says, kissing him a little harder now. ‘Thank you, it was so good. Everything I could have wanted.’

Jaejoong kisses her back, so absolutely glad, and watches when she pulls away to kiss Junsu too behind his shoulder. When Yoochun settles back against him, Junsu leans over to his ear, ‘told you she would like it.’

There’s a pause before Yoochun is rolling away laughing, ‘you texted her about this too?’

‘Technically, I called,’ he says, arms reaching out, trying to catch her, ‘Yoochunnie-ah, I was nervous!’

Even Junsu is laughing now, and Jaejoong knows he’s been defeated.

It takes another minute before all three of them are back on the bed in some semblance of sleeping positions – Yoochunnie so soft as he presses up against her, the solid lines of Junsu against his back.

‘Keeping both of you,’ he says quietly.

‘And we’re keeping _you_ ,’ says Yoochun, just as he feels Junsu squeeze his hip with her fingers.

Between them, Jaejoong falls asleep content.

-

**Author's Note:**

> so I guess all that's left is fem!jaesu+dude!yoochun, huh. anywho, thanks for reading~!


End file.
